This proposal for a Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award is intended to develop the career of Carla Kmett Danielson, Ph.D. as a clinical researcher in the field of risk reduction for drug use and sexual revictimization in adolescent sexual assault victims. The training and research plan proposed in the current application will build on Dr. Danielson's prior experience in child clinical psychology, traumatized populations, and treatment of high risk adolescents. The training has five components: 1) Mentoring and formal training experiences with senior scientists whom will serve as sponsors: Dr. Heidi Resnick as primary sponsor and Drs. Scott Henggeler and Cynthia Cupit Swenson as secondary co-sponsors;2) Formal coursework and tutorials in qualitative and biostatistical analysis, substance abuse, design and conduct of clinical trials, protection of human subjects in clinical research, and the Spanish language;3) Design and execution of a research project: a) Developing an early intervention, Risk Reduction through Family Therapy (RRFT), for adolescent sexual assault victims by adapting and integrating empirically-supported interventions that target substance abuse, trauma-related symptoms, and revictimization risk;b) Testing the feasibility of the application of RRFT through a pilot feasibility trial;c) Evaluating the efficacy of RRFT by conducting a small randomized clinical trial;4) Training in recruitment and retention of Hispanic adolescent sexual assault victims and their families for such risk reduction-based treatment;5) Preparation of an R21 and an R01 grant application based on the training and research that is performed during the award period. The proposed research plan will adhere to the treatment development recommendations made in the Stage Model of Behavioral Therapies (Onken, Blaine, &Battjes, 1997), with a focus on Stage 1a and 1b research. The activities performed during the award will provide the training necessary for the applicant to transition into an independent substance abuse patient-oriented researcher specializing in the areas of adolescent sexual assault and treatment. The proposed project has implications for several ongoing public health problems, particularly the high rates of adolescent substance abuse in the United States and the negative sequelae related to substance abuse in this vulnerable population. Specifically, by reducing risk of substance abuse in adolescent sexual assault victims, their risk of revictimization, HIV sexual risk behaviors, and mental health problems resulting from the sexual assault also likely will be reduced. Further, the proposed training and research in this application related to the recruitment and retention of Hispanic families will help address health care disparities in this traditionally underserved population.